X Vires 1, Phase 1: Dawn of the pentient hunter
by Theravadus
Summary: Sorry for the delay folks but things have been really hectic on my end. Chapter 5: The outcome of Vires's battle is about to be decided. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Lower end Chicago, a portion of city long since considered to be a resting place for the unjust, the lawless and the criminal element. This time period was no exception. In a world where sentient machines called reploids roamed among the human populous a legend was about to begin.  
  
A small bar located deep within the heart of this crime infested district has since shortly after it's conception served as a haven and a gathering place for those who do not wish or do not believe their place in this world lies in a path that does not cause chaos or pain. Here mavericks and humans alike take refuge night after night amongst one another where the air is so thick with smoke it has become visible, while the inhabitants remain huddled amongst one another convinced that only their kind would ever dare venture into this blackened place and that would be true.  
  
That is, until tonight.  
  
The single small glass door that serves as the only public entrance to this den of evil slams open by the barest flick of a hand. Not the first time it's happened to be sure, some of the more rowdy regulars frequently opt for a noisy entrance. All chances of such a thing are quickly shot as the single individual who now stands in the doorway and holds it open examines the room with a gaze so piercing and so indiscriminate it causes even some of the more proud and brave patrons to turn away. It soon becomes obvious to those that do not know the reputation of the one that has entered their domain, this is not one of their kind; this is an outsider dark enough and perhaps fearless enough to step into such a haven for the damned. Soon small whispers can be heard among the shadows of the bar.  
  
"Christ it's him."  
  
"What's he doin' here?"  
  
The door is allowed to slowly close shut as he slowly makes his way across the hardwood floor of the barroom. The wide strides of his hard metal boots act as a foreboding drumbeat as they pierce the deadly silence, his blue and red armor glint under the faded lamps that line the ceiling. Many are afraid to gaze within the dark tinted glass which makes up the covering for half of his masked face for fear of seeing their own terrified expressions mirrored in it's surface. When he stops, so do half the hearts in the room.  
  
He quietly and peacefully takes a seat at the bar patiently awaiting service. After a few tense moments the lone barkeep walks up.  
  
"What are you havin'?" he asks somewhat cautious.  
  
"Anything here that doesn't have any alcohol in it." The deep, rough, grating voice of the stranger pierces the room forcing what few bare whispers that had bothered to surface back into silence.  
  
"We have water." Replied the bartender.  
  
"That will do." As the glass is slowly filled a small opening begins to form in the faceplate that covers the lower half of the strangers face, revealing nothing but darkness. The masked one slowly begins to sip the drink as the bartender stands before him anxiously awaiting any further requests. When there seems to be none he turns to walk away only to be halted.  
  
"I'm looking for someone, a cyborg-maverick that goes by the name Talon. He has a small team of men that serve under him. Have you seen them?" The bartender is quick to reply.  
  
"Nope." He doesn't even bother to ask for a description, confirming the suspicions of the masked intruder. He begins to leave when suddenly a single patron, a large burly biker wearing leather who has somehow managed to work up his courage, walks up and demands his attention.  
  
"You're the guy who busted up Big Tony's crew a couple of weeks ago?" The stranger tilts his head slightly to address the brash individual.  
  
"That depends." Comes the reply from behind the faceplate.  
  
"On what?" asked the biker.  
  
"On who Big Tony is." Replied the stranger casually.  
  
"He's my cousin." Now the masked one turns upon his seat to look at the fellow.  
  
"Ah I see. So the sloped forehead and low intelligence are genetic aren't they?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Why you!" The large fellow takes a wild swing at the head of the stranger. The man in armor quickly leans back in his seat with one hand and then moves forward lifting slightly off the stool to deliver a high kick to the biker's face. The blow is accompanied by the sound of crunching bone. The large fellow lets out a cry of pain as he takes a second swing only to have his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back as his face is sent headfirst into the top of the bar. He falls to the floor and does not rise. Slowly the stranger dusts himself off and pulls ten credits from his pocket leaving them upon the surface of the bar as he begins to leave the dark room. For a brief moment he pauses above the fallen biker to examine him. A few individuals manage to lean in close enough to hear the stranger mutter a small phrase before he leaves.  
  
"Vae victus." An ancient phrase often muttered by warriors of a time long past when entering or leaving battle. The simple statement translates to one simple meaning.  
  
Woe to the defeated. 


	2. XVires 1, Phase 1, Part 2: The hunters t...

The day afterwards at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters a group of their top fighters assemble as they do every day in the main conference room to discuss business. The organization was founded for the purpose of hunting down reploids that have turned evil or "maverick" as they're called and stopping them at all costs. The Maverick's hunted often vary from wild destroyers to cold manipulative thinking machines and each is very dangerous. Only the Hunters are allowed to stop them being the only group with the skill and resources to do so.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen. I trust everyone is ready to face the day?" Asked Dr. Cain, the founder and commander of the Hunters stood at the head of the table as he always did his aged body commanding the respect of countless Reploid hunters. Several mumbles of agreement followed from around the large conference table the filled the room.  
  
"Very well then. As you may know maverick activity has been down lately although we still seem to have a few little occurrences here and there. There is a small contingent of mavericks holding out in a warehouse on the east side of Los Angeles. Wild Card could you and your units take care of this? Wild Card?" Dr. Cain looked over at the clown reploid. The harlequin robot was snoring silently in his seat, his head tilted back over his chair with a small drop of saliva forming at the corner of his mouth. Dr Cain waited impatiently for a moment before smacking his walking stick down on the top of the table.  
  
"Wild Card!" He yelled. The clown immediately awoke, jolting back in his seat as he did so. He managed to remain still for a moment as his arms flailed through the air like windmills as he attempted to regain his balance. Finally after a few moments of this comical escapade he fell to the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
"Ow." he muttered bitterly as he slowly rose from his place on the floor.  
  
"That's better. Now I want you and your men to take care of those mavericks located in a warehouse on the east side of Los Angeles."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll get rid of them." Said Wild Card bitterly, dusting himself off.  
  
"Very well. Also we have received another report on the dueling duo."  
  
"Again? Didn't they duke it out in Toronto a couple of weeks ago?" asked Zero.  
  
"Yes and now it seems that they've ended up in Chicago. Report came in last night about Talon hitting up a bar a couple of days ago. The other one showed up there last night. I know we've let these incidences slide since they only ever seem to fight one another and we've had Sigma to deal with, however this situation has gone on for too long now. We're under pressure now to stop their battles." Replied Dr. Cain reading off the small file in front of him.  
  
"Understandable. I think they tore up a small district in Paris once with their fighting." Said Mega Man X.  
  
"Yes now we've confirmed reports that Talon is in fact a maverick despite his cyborg status but we don't know if the other one is or not so he needs to be approached carefully. There are rumors that he is a cyborg as well. X I want you to handle this situation." He said gesturing to the blue armored reploid.  
  
"Understood Doctor. What's the name of the other one again?"  
  
"He goes by the name Vires, X-Vires 1." 


	3. X Vires 1 Phase 1, Part 3: The haverster...

In the back alleys of Chicago many of the homeless and poor come together to find shelter and companionship amongst one another. This is a home for the fallen, the unclean, here it is not a matter of being welcome or unwelcome, instead only the most pathetic and wretched products of society would dare venture into such a place. It is that which gives it's inhabitants a sense of security, that only their own kind would dare enter this place out of sheer dignity alone. It is a false sense and they know it, too often those who would be their betters come down to this damned place to prove their superiority in one form or another.  
  
And this time was no different.  
  
They had no idea that he wasn't one of their own. They never knew that was part of the pleasure for him, the shock and amazement as he emerged from his disguise, the hidden evil disguised as an innocent to draw out the most fear from their souls. He'd tricked them into moving in closer, pretending to have a weak voice due to some illness or another, illness itself being as common as air in this place. They leaned in, unaware of the hidden devil that almost trembled with excitement as he waited. Then he emerged and even in his emergence he brought death, grabbing those who had moved in closest to his grasp. He moved quickly, utilizing all the skill of a surgeon with the intent of an executioner. His prey, a people accustomed to scattering and fleeing in the path of danger fell like sheep under the deadly wave of his hands. One man believed that he actually had a chance as he scrambled for the main streets in hope of safety. His hope was cut short as he felt the devil grab him about the neck and pull him back into the darkness as he felt his air supply rapidly cut off. Just as his mind became starved for air he felt a second hand upon his head and then twisted quickly. Deep within the darkened alleys the evil laugh of the devil echoed as he arched his head back to the havens as if to mock them.  
  
Just outside of the alleys the normal hustle and bustle of everyday life continued as dozens of cars passed by the various entryways to those same alleys where the slaughter took place. Their own world was soon shattered.  
  
A simple couple driving along enjoying their day was soon struck unaware, when out of nowhere, the dead body of a homeless man was flung in front of their windshield. They spun out of control and collided into a fire hydrant. Fortunately the car safety mechanisms kept the two safe from all but the smallest of bruises and scratches. They breathed a sigh of relief as they praised their good fortune. Suddenly the passenger window was broken from the impact of a strong jab. A single hand quickly threw a small object into the car and vanished. The couple looked down to see a small four pointed throwing start land in between them. A tiny red light blinked in the center of it as a small beeping sound could be heard.  
  
The devil walked away with a grin as the car exploded behind him, the fire creating an unholy glint in his dark maroon and silver armor. He ran a hand through his short dark unruly hair as his eyes, one a normal brown the other a cybernetic green surrounded by metal along the eyebrow and the nose, shimmered in their mad joy. looked down at his hands, which were now stained with human blood as a large grin formed upon his face.  
  
At another part of the city a lone warrior walked the streets searching for his prey. Suddenly he looked up to see a large column of smoke rise up into the sky. He quickly ran towards it.  
  
The devil stood amongst the now dead streets waiting for his enemy. His arrival was as inevitable as the tides, their battle eternal. He was not disappointed.  
  
A red and blue armored figure emerged onto the street, a large metal shield rested upon his back. His face was covered by a large metal faceplate, which was coupled by a pair of dark tinted shades covering his eyes. Unlike the helmets of reploids no jewel containing the optical circuits rested upon the forehead of his helmet; instead a single metal band ran from the front to the back. He slowly walked over towards the devil.  
  
"Hello Vires." Said the devil calmly.  
  
"Talon. It seems you cannot cease with your madness." Replied the masked warrior.  
  
"Can't help what I'm good at." Said the cyborg maverick with a smile.  
  
"I cannot allow this to continue." Exclaimed Vires.  
  
"You don't really think you can win do you?"  
  
"Let's find out." Replied Vires.  
  
"Oh a bold strong statement of defiance! I'm trembling in fear and reverence!" Said Talon as sarcastically as he could manage.  
  
"Talon shut up!" And so it had begun. 


	4. X Vires 1, Phase 1, part 4: Full scale b...

The two quickly dashed at each other like bullet trains, their muscles held taunt ready to draw out their weaponry as they ran towards one another. Once they were close enough X-Vires 1quickly raised his hand. As he did so the whole arm quickly began to come apart, the hand detaching and moving towards his elbow as a large cannon appeared where his wrist was. He began to charge his arm cannon and then immediately let the shot fly once it had finished. Talon quickly sidestepped to the right to avoid the blast and continued to run towards Vires grinning evilly as the masked one reformed his cannon into a hand. In the matter of a heartbeat they were close enough to draw out their close range weapons. Vires drew fourth what looked like a small handle from his belt. He pressed a small button with his thumb and a long emerald green blade shot fourth tapering back slightly in the shape of a kitana. He drew the beam saber back to deal a blow. Talon pulled fourth his own handle igniting the blade and swinging it towards his enemy as it began to fully form. The two blades came together in a deadly lock Vires's emerald-green blade was a stark contrast to his armor as the strange green light was reflected upon its surface. At the same time Talon's own sapphire blue blade provided a bone chilling hue to his dark maroon armor. The blades remained pressed up tightly against each other neither yielding under the stress that their respective owners provided. Soon however the blue blade began make some leeway as Talon used his own strength to push against Vires, forcing him down until finally he was in a crouched position using all of his strength to hold Talon back as the cyborg maverick pressed on.  
"Give it up Vires, I'm stronger and faster than you!" boasted Talon with his traditional sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"And dumber." Replied the masked one. He let go of his blade with one hand and turned it into a cannon-shooting Talon in the chest. He used the kickback from the blaster to launch himself out from under Talon's beam saber. Vires rolled back from his opponent and quickly rose to his feet.  
  
Talon put away his blade and chased after X-Vires 1as he made his escape. He quickly jumped over him and slashed him across the back with his talons, cutting through the metal hide to pierce the soft flesh underneath. Vires staggered from the pain and turned around only to have Talon rush in once more and deliver a sweep-kick, sending him to the ground. As the masked one attempted to rise up from the ground Talon delivered a fierce kick to his head causing him to rise enough for Talon to throw one of his explosive throwing star at his hated enemy.  
  
The masked one fell on his hands and knees quickly attempting to catch his breath to make an offensive. He looked up to see Talon bearing down on him, hand poised to make a fatal strike.  
  
The battle was halted as the sound of sirens was heard. Three police cruisers came from around a corner and made a beeline run at the three.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Talon as he ran towards the cruisers. He quickly drew three of his throwing stars and threw them at the cruisers causing them to tip over onto one side at the speed they were moving.  
  
X-Vires 1 rose from his place on the ground and charged up his arm cannon firing it at Talon. The maverick cyborg took the shot in the shoulder but continued forward, making a wide slash at his enemy. The masked one just barely managed to raise his shield in time to block the attack, as he did so Talon merely pushed the shield out of the way and reached for Vires. Vires reacted quickly by pulling out his saber and striking Talon's cybernetic eye with it. Talon lunged forward and sunk his talons into Vires side.  
  
"Fool. I love pain. Why do you think I cause it so much?" cried Talon triumphantly.  
  
"You're sick." Replied X-Vires 1 who was by now bleeding heavily from the back and from the side where Talon's fingers were now buried. The cyborg maverick broke off his assault and pushed Vires away.  
  
"Pah! Lot of good those words do you in the afterlife." Talon quickly threw a large batch of his throwing stars at Vires while his shield was down, each small projectile creating a large impact on the masked one's armor. Vires fell to the ground from the force of Talon's attack. He was just about to rise when Talon placed his heel directly on his spine, pressing down on the large cut causing the blood to flow freely. He removed his foot from Vires's back and lifted him up with one hand pinning him against a wall by the throat. He reared back his other arm to deliver the fatal strike that would end the life of his hated rival.  
  
"Goodbye X-Vires 1! Say hi to the ancients for me! HA HA HA HA HA!" 


	5. x Vires 1, Phase 1, Part 5: Interception...

It was so simple, so easy it was almost disappointing. Almost. Even now as Talon held his mortal enemy by the throat, the act of killing him seemed so effortless it was almost surreal. X-Vires 1 had always been tenacious, it seemed as if nothing could dampen his resolve despite the countless times Talon had knocked him into the dust and left him for dead. That was untrue, he left him to live and fight another day. He'd always been amused by the masked one's persistence and found it equally amusing to continually defeat him. An endless cycle of battle between the two, one he'd always remained on top of no matter what his enemy did.  
  
Now it had changed, Vires's life now hung delicately in the balance as Talon deliberated about his fate. True the masked one provided a great deal of enjoyment through his torture, but things had begun to grow a bit stale; after all there were other enemies out there in the world why just play with this one mortal? Why not crush his spirit one last time as his life was slowly chocked out of him?  
  
"Talon do you mind? I am getting bored over here." Commented the masked one dryly. His tone was strangely unfitting for the occasion: brave, nonchalant, as if Talon wouldn't really kill him. The cyborg maverick looked down at his enemy with a sneer.  
  
"You want to die hero? Fine by me!" With that Talon began to deliver the death grip that would end Vires's life. The masked one began to grab at his arm trying to loosen Talon's fingers as his grip grew tighter and tighter. This was truly it; the masked one did not possess the strength to free himself from the slow death that awaited him. There was nothing that could be done to save him.  
  
Except of course for Mega Man X's charged arm cannon.  
  
The single charged plasma shot struck its target with true aim, colliding with Talon's arm causing him to drop X-Vires 1. The masked one collapsed in a heap on the ground, gasping for air. The cyborg maverick looked over at the sudden intruder.  
  
X stood there defiant, his arm cannon aimed directly at Talon, one arm steadying the other. Talon backed off slowly from his hated rival for a moment.  
  
"Mind if I interrupt?" asked the infamous maverick hunter.  
  
"Yeah actually." Talon quickly pulled one of his four pointed throwing stars out of thin air. only to be cut off by a second plasma blast from X aimed at his feet. The cyborg maverick took one look at X, "Oh hell no!" with that he ran off. Mega Man X quickly followed pausing only for a moment to check Vires's pulse before continuing pursuit.  
  
The two quickly bobbed and weaved through the alleys, Talon trying desperately to loose his pursuer. X managed to remain close behind despite the impressive speed of his quarry; he periodically took a shot at Talon who managed to evade any oncoming assault.  
  
Meanwhile back at the sight of the battle X-Vires 1 lay on the ground moaning in pain as he rolled over onto his back. He clutched his sides in agony as he attempted to sit up from his position on the ground. He wasn't very successful.  
  
Suddenly a strange figure in a dark brown cloak emerged from the shadows. He walked over to where Vires lay and slowly propped up his head. The masked one looked up at his mysterious ally and with a small grin opened the small section of mask in front of his mouth. The cloaked stranger quickly pulled out a metal canister from his robes and poured a strange green liquid down Vires's throat. Once it was done he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. X-Vires 1 lay down on the ground as he felt the strange tingling sensation pour through his body slowly filtering into every pore becoming part of the whole. He muttered a small thank you.  
  
X slowly walked back towards where he had left X-Vires 1. Talon had managed to make an escape on a hoverbike he had stashed in the sewers. By the time he'd gotten underground Talon had already escaped. He sighed as he rounded the corner, returning to the site where the battle had taken place. He gasped in amazement at what he saw.  
  
There X-Vires 1 stood walking calmly towards his discarded shield. With a quick kick the shield snapped up into his grasp and was locked into place upon his back. He looked over at Mega Man X before walking towards him.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered quickly before walking past the hunter.  
  
"Hold on there! You don't get off that easy!" said X grabbing Vires's shoulder. The masked one looked down at X's hand.  
  
"Unhand me reploid."  
  
"Not until you come with me!" replied X firmly.  
  
"That won't be happening anytime soon." Said Vires. "Now unhand me."  
  
"I don't think so." With that X pressed a button on his arm gauntlet and the two were teleported away.  
  
Mega Man X and X-Vires 1 reformed back at maverick hunter headquarters. Vires quickly pulled himself free of X and began to run, only to see about six other hunters pointing their weapons at him. Letting out a deep sigh the masked one raised his hands in defeat. 


End file.
